ponyvillerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling
Changelings are a subspecies of fae pony, however they are very different than most other ponies. They are very insectoid, having a hard outer carapace and wings like flies. They have horns and are capable of low-level magic however they do not accumulate mana as other pony subspecies do. The primary gift that Changelings have is the ability to shapeshift, giving them their name. Their ability to mimic anypony that they meet makes them very good infiltrators and hunters, however their shapeshifting isn't limited to impersonation. They can also assume forms on their own, and make up completely new identities for themselves on a moment's notice. Appearance Changelings are of a standard size, between seven and ten hooves tall. They tend to be a bit lighter than most ponies, giving them a thinner build. Their bodies are covered in a hard black exoskeleton-like chitin which serves as some protection from blows in combat. Changelings have between two and six wings, all insect-like with most resembling forms of flies or wasps. Their eyes are compounded and a single solid color, generally green however a Changeling under the influence of a 'hive mind' has blue eyes. Their eyes also glow, with a brightness depending on their available energy. A Changeling without much energy has very dim or flickering eyes, while a Changeling with a lot of energy has fiercely burning eyes. Their hooves and fetlocks are not completely solid, and often feature round holes that go completely through them. Changelings have manes and tails like most other ponies, however theirs are woven strands of a similar substance to spider silk. Their manes and tails can be any color, and are often very wild. No two Changelings have the same mane and tail color or combination of colors. They have a set of long fangs which are their primary hunting tool; when bitten they establish a link with the target's psyche and spirit. The bite causes an intense pleasure and euphoria in the target, allowing the Changeling to take as much as they like without protest once they've been bitten. Behavior Changelings are predatory creatures, feeding off of other creatures; ponies in particular. Their diet doesn't consist of meat, instead they steal raw energy from emotions. They can feed from any emotion a pony can make, and each has its own particular flavor. Many Changelings develop a taste for a specific emotion and said emotion feeds them more strongly than other emotions do. In addition to emotional energy, they can tap directly into a pony's life force and suck out their very essence with a fatal result. Most Changelings kill their prey in this way after luring it in with a power they call the Voice; a powerful mind-affecting power on their actual voice which breeds attraction and wanting in any other pony that may hear it. Other Changelings and Wishing Ponies are immune to this power, however any other pony that hears a Changeling's Voice may be lured in by its charms. Changelings are natural predators of ponykind, and they're very well equipped to hunt them. With their Voice, and their shapeshifting they can lure in any pony and feast on them. They prefer to capture their prey alive as emotional energy quickly dissipates after the death of a pony. Changelings are not afraid to do anything and everything to worm their way into a pony's heart so that they can get close enough to steal their emotions and life force with a bite. However, when they're not hunting, Changelings tend to be very proud, haughty and headstrong. They are all fiercely loyal to each other no matter the circumstances, a Changeling will never betray another member of its hive or its family even if it would mean its own life in the process. Habitat Changelings originated within the Everfree Forest, the constant hardships tempering them into a proud and hardy race. However, despite this, a Changeling is capable of living in anyplace that it can secure a food source; be it animals and monsters or the ponies they're designed to hunt and kill. Changelings can be found all over the world. Organization and Society Changelings are organized into loosely affiliated tribes, with each tribe centered around a single hive and a single chieftain. Any chieftain can take the position of Queen, however the prestige that comes with the Queen's position breeds a lot of infighting between the tribes as each vie for the throne of the collective Changeling kingdom. Within each tribe, there is further division. Each Changeling pony belongs to one of five castes; worker, warrior, artisan, hunter, or royal. These castes bear their markings on the back of a Changeling. Warriors have no markings, workers have a pair of green vine-like helix stripes along their back centered on their wings. Hunters have similar markings, only theirs are red and straight. Artisans have a single stripe along their spine, and vertical bands on their sides; one in front of the hips and one behind the shoulders. Royal Changelings have a solid colored back, along with a single thick band on their sides in the middle of their body, these markings can be of any color for them. Every Changeling has their place in society. Warriors are the defenders of the hive and serve to fight and help hunt. Hunters are talented shapeshifters, trackers and stealth artists, they are tasked with securing food for the hive. Artisans are tasked with fine arts, be they singing and dancing, or creating things. Workers are the grunts of a hive, performing the physical labor. They are also the most numerous. And finally, the Royal caste are the elite. Many Royal caste members can do just about everything the other castes can, and only a Royal caste member can be a chieftain or Queen. In addition to the normal members of a caste, certain members that are good at what they do are promoted to the position of 'prime', based on their merits and accomplishments. A Prime is the leader of a particular field, there can be an Artisan prime painter or singer, or a Warrior prime defender. These changelings are seated with the Chieftain to advise her in various areas, however the Chieftain is the sole decision maker of the hive's actions. While Changelings are fiercely loyal to their own tribe and Chieftain, their loyalty to other tribes is fleeting at best. Each tribe continually fights for power and prestige within the greater Changeling society, this breeds constant infighting between them. Alliances rise and fall quickly unless a more permanent bond is is made between them. As of now, there are four factions of Changelings, based on current alliances. The Anarchist Faction believes that each Changeling hive should be independent and control its own destiny. It also believes that each and every Queen is tyrannical in nature and works only to their own goals and not for the good of Changeling kind. The Unity faction believes in the return to the older days of Changeling society, when each and every Changeling was united in a single purpose by the Hive Mind; a vast networked consciousness between all Changelings with the Grand Queen at its head. The Royalist faction believes in maintaining the current social structure; semi-autonomous hives united by a single Queen and are of course natural enemies to the Anarchist and the Unity factions. Finally, the Harmony faction seeks to secure the future of the Changeling breed by living at peace with other ponies. This, however is believed to be a weak and cowardly way of thinking, and traitorous to the Changeling ways. However, the Harmony faction is also the most stable of the four factions as they do not fight against each other; they have enough enemies as it is.